prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Old Wilderness and Free Trade
"The Wilderness is back!" Really? I didn't know it was gone. After all revenants are just pkers without the verbal abuse aren't they? Anyway, the Old Wilderness and Free Trade,' '''also known as '''The Great Turnback', was the return of the features removed on Judgement Day by Jagex when they clocked on that everyone was just cheating their way through it. This happened on February 1st, and despite everyone thinking it would make RuneScape great again, the actual thing mixed as well in with everything else as vinegar does with chocolate milk. RuneScape had been changing for 3 years without these features around, and suddenly reverting them was near catastrophic, of course not to the pkers who were too selfish to care. The Old Wilderness After three years of piss-poor replacement attempts, including PvP worlds with shit loots, Bounty Hunter that just favoured massive clans and Bounty Worlds which forced people to fight each other and a system that PUNISHED you for killing other people, all of these were nothing like what people wanted - you get what the person you killed had on them. And now it's like that. No silly PvP armour, no artifacts tradable for a pile of raw cash, nothing completely irrelevant to your kill - if your target dies and loses full rune, you get full rune. Simple as that. At first, this worked somewhat well. Protect Item and Smite worked as intended, punishing the foolish by causing them to lose their whips, Godswords and Dragon claws. Jagex however decided to overdo it, removing the anti-PJ system going, meaning half the time if it gets to the point where your opponent has had to eat two or three times without attacking, someone else is going to step in to slap you. This made using magic such as Ice Barrage worthless as farcasting meant you got PJed. Therefore people used Ice Barrage to PJ others themself, despite the fact that it never ever worked. Dharokers also came back seeing as they could 4-item somewhat effectively. Attempts to 'Dharok' people always ended in failure, because they sort of forget a certain 250K sword can hit 500s with magic. The Looting system Unless you've instinctively avoided any form of PvP area for the last 3 years (like you should have done) you will have noticed that when people kill others, they don't take absolutely everything the other person dropped. Random food, potions and even runes are left behind, but because the system was hopeless things worth more than 1k never showed up to other people. Now, after a minute, anything you didn't take shows up to everyone else, which meant 'looting' was alive and kicking. Generally the average haul was pedestrian. Most looters ran back to bank with an inventory of sharks diluted with the occasional 1 dose potion. However, because of the up-the-wall PJing system, should the victorious person in a fight get rushed and killed before he knows whats going on, or is forced to panic-tele, possibly valuable loot can be left behind. 'Double kills' are most enjoyed by looters, who usually have 2 piles of rune armour and other crap to choose from. Even better things are lost on occasion, such as Dragon boots, broken Barrows items and the odd Dark Bow from some pure who didn't have 25 prayer. Unfortually there is currently a mass of Level 3's running around drilling holes in their mice trying to left click loot, as well as said level 3's standing over each other defeating the whole bloody point in it. This '1 minute rule' caused a fair amount of annoyance to the closet pkers (the ones who think they're a 'legit pker' for using a whip and dragon dagger, despite the fact they lose well over 99% of the time) who missed their loot due to a 'korasi product' (someone who uses a new and effective weapon, and rightly so) trying to mash them for an easy 200k or so. They should have put 'Korasi's sword product' though to avoid confusion, as some people would not understand how you can be a product of pulling silly faces. Another problem that caused quite a ragefest was looters standing over loot piles, and spam clicking "call familar" with a compost mound, making it outright physcialy impossable to pick up anything before the 1 minute timer kicks in. Enter the (bloody stupid) scammers Free Trade should have been great. Trade limits were gone, item floors and ceilings were gone (killing junk items dead) and if you wanted to give a friend a few million towards a Armadyl Godsword, you could do. (Just don't expect any of it back, because it will be worth less than the few million you gave him in a month) And at that point, 90% of RuneScape turned to half-arsed scamming, half-arsed begging, and even more half-arsed scamming. At that point you feel like stabbing Arguecat for being right all the fucking time. Almost everyone decided that attempting a whole load of ancient scams and lures that were posted on RuneScape Wiki nearly a thousand years ago (and never actually worked in the first place) It is now nigh-on impossible to stand in a bank for 10 minutes without some plank making a spam train yelling "Folo 4 100m drop party" and then group teleothering the peanut gallery to Ice Plateau, where the scammer has a team of 138's just waiting to completly fuck everyone up for their banks. Or maybe he'll just make everyone follow him to Falador, at that point he'll log out, wasting his own time as much as everyone elses. You may also see the scammer try to bring everyone to a corner and play something known as "The crying Trust Game" in which the scammer will present a high valued item (e.g. an amulet of fury) and says to win it, whoever gives him the most money to hold wins. Unlike most other scams the scammer generally has to prove to most people he does actually own the amulet of fury, meaning its not a scam your average level 68 can decide to do. Setups are common here, and generally involve 2 friends of his betting on said item, until some randomer cracks, gives him 4M and the scammer does a dissappearing act. And as for the 'doubling money' scammers...jesus...they are ABSOLUTELY FUCKING EVERYWHERE. AND THEY NEVER EVER SHUT UP. The economy didn't like Free Trade one tiny bit, and everything had a lie down and a crash until it was half the value it started as. Sharks have gone from 1.2k to 540gp and still falling - or maybe thats because there are over THIRTY THOUSAND bots on RuneScape during peak times.